


Fingers

by Jay_the_Dragon



Series: Jay And Nix [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_the_Dragon/pseuds/Jay_the_Dragon
Summary: Three fingers, looking for something to hold.





	Fingers

Three fingers with sharp, uncut nails were grasping for something to hold onto. They finally found something they could grip, a small black bar above. The three fingers held on tightly and pulled the body they belonged to up off the mattress. Brown eyes stared up at nothing, while another pair of blue eyes looked at the strange scene.  
"Here hon, I don't want you to be sore in the morning." Two fingers were presented to the hands, and the digits wrapped around them eagerly. They were cold, despite the heat being on. He was always cold.  
The pair of brown eyes closed as the owner found something to grasp. He felt tired instantly. There was no need to stay awake any longer now that he could hold onto something. Nix reached out with the hand that was not currently in their boyfriend's grasp and pressed play on the computer. Music came from the speaker next to the bed, quiet so as not to interrupt rest. "Get some sleep, beautiful."  
"Okay."


End file.
